I'm Hirena Yamimoto Uchiha? o1
by Inky.Is.My.Name
Summary: Hirena grew up not remembering her past, not knowing who she is. Not knowing her parents. Everyone seems to expect something great of her, but what? Gaara X Hirena
1. Chapter 1

Hirena walked over to the small group. She waved to Temari,Kankuro and Baki-sensei,but she looked down shyly when her eyes met Gaara's face.

She was an attractive girl. She was ten and a half,soon to be eleven,the youngest there. She had long black hair. Her sand-headband seperated her hair into two parts so that only two long strips framed her angled face. Her eyes were black and big, but she had big lashes that made them look rich and velvety. Her nose was small and her mouth was delicate. She had a thin frame,yet she was already devolping.

Kankuro was thirteen,but he had a crush on her. She was fun,but she was pitiful. She had failed almost every mission she had been on...though Gaara was on them.

Temari liked Hirena,too. She always smiled when she lost and she was willing to do anything for her friends.

Everyone's headexcept for Gaara of coursewhen Jeuiper Kikiwa came towards them. She was elevn and had a bad attitude,but she was hirena's best friend,that was the only reason anyone even liked Kikiwa. Kiki always helped Hirena.

"Chirp,chirp." Kiki said. She changed into a little yellow bird and landed on Hirena's out stretched finger. Hirena laughed,the little bird flew off and Kiki was back.

"Let's go." Baki-sensai said when all seven of the genin had gathered. Gaara,Kankuro,Temari,Kiki and her two teamates. In one swift motion,the eight shinobi leaped into the trees.

Many miles from the Sand,in the Fire country,was Kohona. Uzumaki Naruto just learned from his sensai,Hatake Kakashi,that the Chunin exams were being held that year in Kohona and Naruto,Uchiha Sauske and Haruno Sakura had all been entered. Kakashi also informed them that almost all the other Genin teams had been entered along with others from the other countries' shinobi villages.

"We will train."Kakashi said and they began to train vigorously. By the time the sun was high in the sky and they stopped,Hirena and the others had arrived. They had all arrived early and they all were tired,except,of course,Gaara.

"Dismissed."Baki said. They seven Genin scattered. Kiki grabbed Hirena's hand and pulled her through the streets. They ran into a team from Kohona. A boy,a fat boy and a blond girl. But the team ignored the two and continued. Kiki pulled Hirena down and an alley and they found Kankuro,Gaara and Temari at the opposite end.

Directly in front of Hirena and Kiki was another team from Kohona. A blond dumb-looking boy,a dark-haired boy with a symbol on his shirt that seemed vaguely familiar to Hirena and a pink-haired girl.

Hirena looked sideways at Kiki to find a small cricket on the ground. She scooped it up and walked past the the blond boy. At the dark-haired one she turned her head slightly sideways and gasped.

He looked like her...distantly. He was older,for sure and his body type was different. Hirena turned her head before he noticed her staring. She hurried past the girl and over to Kankuro before setting the grasshopper down and watching it change back into Kikiwa.

Naruto watched the small,black-haired girl. He had watched while she had stared at at Sasuke...probably his looks..Naruto thought.

As the Suna shinobi started to walk away Sakura saw the one in all blck put his arm around the smallest one...She couldn't be more than ten!..Sakura thought jealously.

"What's your names?" Sauske said. The Sand shinobi turned.

"Me?" Teamri asked. Sauske shook his head and pointed to Gaara and Hirena. For the first time since seeing Sauske,Hirena raised her head.

"Sabaku No Gaara."

"Yamimoto Hirena."

"You?" Gaara asked menacingly.

"Uchiha Sauske." The Sand shinobi turned and walked away. Hirena looked back at the team,Sauske was watching them.

They found a place to stay and settled in. Hirena leaned against the balcony railing,Kiki was beside her.

"I'm going to fail." Hirena said. Kiki looked at her.

"Why?" Kiki asked.

"I can't do anything." Hirena answered sadly.

"What about the fire?" Kiki asked quietly,looking at the street.

"No go." Kiki suddenly grabbed Hirena's arm.

"Look at him!" She pointed to a shinobi with a small dog on his head. Kiki lept over the railing to land in front of him,Hirena followed,though less gracefully.

"Hi?" The shinobi said uncertainly.

"Hi. I'm Kiki and this is Hirena." Kiki said happily,Hirena waved from behind her.

"I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru." Kiba pointed at the dog on his head.

"He's cute." hirena said. When Kiba grinned at her,Kiki glared at her and Hirena retreated into herself,looking shyly at the ground.

Gaara came out onto the balcony and looked at them before staring at the moon. Hirena noticed it before blushing and looking away.

"You remind me of Hinata." Kiba said around Kiki.

After that Kiki got mad and flounced inside,Kiba departed and Hirena followed Kiki.

Keep Readin'!  
Here's some pictures.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know the timing's off.. so please work with me!

.:I'm Hirena Yamimoto!...Uchiha?:. .:Chapter 2: She's Smart 'Cause She's Got Nothing Else:.

The next morning was the first exam. Hirena woke to find that everyone had gone. She got up and dressed before leaving. Hirena left the small house and made her way to the building where

the examination was being held. She walked down the hallway towards the door that lead to the examination hall. A man leaned against the wall by the door. Hirena thought he seemed troubled by something.

Hatake Kakashi watched as the girl approached. She looked a little lost, but she had an unusual beauty. Her eyes were to big, her hair to black and her skin was to pale. But her hair was back in a smooth bun, showing off her angled face. Her eyes seemed to dull, like there was a secret hidden, waiting to be found. She seemed to be a mutt, a mixture of two very different people.The Sunakagure headband was apparent around her neck and so where the tattoos on her stomach.

"Excuse me, is this where the examination is?" She was polite,a little shy,but she seemed vaguely familiar. Kakashi nodded and Hirena opened the doors. "Thank you." She said beofre enterin.

The room was crowded. It seemed like every head turned to look at her. Hirena didn'r like attention from alot of people. She saw the Kiba kid from the night before and Uchiha Sauske. The blond stupid kid was with a silver haired kid playing a card game. Hirena moved away to stand with Gaara and his team.

"Who is that?" Ino Yamanaka turned to Sakura Haruno.

"Hirena something..."

"She's cute,huh?" Kiba asked his teamate Shino. Shino just nodded.

Naruto stared at Kabuto's cards. "What about Yamimoto Hirena?" Naruto asked weakly, he had seen Gaara's card and was a little shaken.

"Sure." Kabuto shuffled through the cards til he found Hirena's. "Let's see. Ten and a half, from Sunagakure, no team, highly intelligent. Has some skill in genjutsu, little in taijutsu and even less in ninjutsu. Has never hurt one opponet. Only been on one D ranked mission. Says here that every test she has ever taken she has gotten at least fifty points over the maximum. Skill unknown." Kabuto stopped,"She seems like a washout."

Naruto stared at the back of her card.

"Fifty points over the maximum?"

"Highest ever..." Sakura read over his shoulder," was two hundred out of one hundred. That's really high."

"She'll definitely pass this test... IF it's the same as last year." Kabuto said.

"What'd you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see." Kabuto answered. Hirena watched a sound nin rush towards Kabuto. He dogded the ninjas attack, but his glasses broke and he became violently ill.

"What happened?" Hirena asked Kankuro, but Kankuro shrugged.

"Sound." Gaara said. Hirena looked at him before blushing. A loud bang was heard and a cloud of smoke appeared. Hirena turned and saw a heavily scarred man standing at the front of the room.

"Welcome to the first test of the Chunin exams. I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner." Chunins slowly came around to give a number to the many Genin in the room. Hirena got the number five. She found the matching seat, it was next to one the Chunins making sure they didn't cheat. From what she could tell, Kiki was behind and the others were somewhere in the room.

"You all start with a perfect score. Every one you miss, minus one. If you are caught cheating, minus two." Ibiki said.

Only two?...Hirena thought.

"The last question will be given fifteen minutes to the end." Ibiki paused."You may begin."

Hirena turned her paper over. Solving a code.. easy. Hirena deciphered it quickly. The first five went in a flash,then... Number six,a distance and angle question. She could never solve those, but Kiki could. Hirena knotted her fingers together and performed a sign. It was one of the few Genjutsus she could do properly. Somebody looking at her wouldn't see any change, but Hirena became a ghost..sort of. She could now see Kiki's paper without getting caught. The downfalls were she couldn't interact or leave her body for more than five minutes or further than five feet. Hirena memorized the answer and joined her body. She wrote down the answer and finished the test in record time. She looked at the clock,she still had over half an hour, and that was only until the tenth question!

Hirena looked around. She spotted Gaara only a few seats away. He was busy concentrating on cheating. Hirena loved everything about him, his hair, his eyes, everything. Most of all his tattoo. She just wished she wasn't afaraid to tell him or afraid of him for that matter. Even though she did love him, she was afraid he'd rip her head off if she told him.

Kankuro...Hirena saw him now. He was a different story. Kankuro knew Hirena loved Gaara so every time they were within fifteen feet of each other Kankuro would pull some stupid stunt.Hirena knew Kankuro liked her, but she didn't like him, at least not in THAT way. He would act tough but as soon as Gaara showed he would cower. That's one thing Hirena didn't like, fakers.

Temari knew everything. EVERYTHING. The way Hirena loved Gaara, how Kankuro liked Hirena and that Kiki was insanely jealous. Temari knew that Hirena only had confidence she would be just as powerful as Gaara, if not more. Temari was kind of glad she didn't have confidence.

Kiki looked at the back of Hirena's shiny black hair, then she looked at the boy a seat away from her. Their hair was TOO much alike.

"Time's up!" Everyone looked at Ibiki, "Time for the tenth question." Some people stirred. "If you get this question wrong, not only do you fail, you stay a Genin forever." Hirena sucked inward, that was ALOT of pressure. "If you do not feel you can do this, you may leave and take the exam next year, but you team fails too."

Hirena saw some people satnd. They left along with their team members. She saw that blond boy from the day before stand. He then slammed his hand down.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I will never give up! That's my ninja way!" Then he sat.

A little dramatic?...Hirena thought. When nobody else moved Ibiki looked around. "You all pass."

"What?" Someone shouted.

"It is more important to carry out the mission. Finish the mission at all costs." Hirena not got the test...the test was a mission. "The next exam is tomorrow, get ready-"

Ibiki was cut off as someone crashed through the window.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Hirena Yamimoto!...Uchiha? 3:Hirena's Interview

"I am Anko, the second examiner. Meet me tomorrow at the Forest of Death." Anko said cheerfully. Hirena groaned,the Forest of Death didn't sound like a nice place for a stroll."Dismissed." Anko said. As everyone filed out Ibiki turned to Anko.

"Why must you make such a scene?" Anko shrugged abd left. When all the Genin had left the room, Ibiki moved to collect the papers. He picked up Hirena's... not only did she get every question right,some of the answers he didn't even understand. Ibiki noticed she was the only one to answer all the questions. Uzumaki Naruto on the other hand, had a blank paper. Ibiki knew he had to the only Genin ever to pass with a blank paper. That kid has spunk...Ibiki thought...They both do...

Hirena walked out into the sunlight. All her friends had left already. Only th Leaf Genin were there. Hirena started to walk back to the small house when someone called her back.

"Hey! Hey you!"

"Hirena.My name is Hirena." She grumbled before turning and facing a boy.

"Okay.. Hhirena." He shrugged and said Hirena like it pained him. Hirena reconized him, it was Uchiha Sauske.

"Yes?" Hirena said softly.

"Who're your teamates?" Sauske asked.

"I don't really have any..." Hirena drifted off.

"But you have lived in the Sand your whole life,right?"

"Uh...I guess. I don't remember over the first half of my life. The earliest memories I have are of four and half years ago. And I have no parents to tell me." Hirena looked down shyly.

"The who have you been living with?" The girl with pink hair, Sakura asked.

"The Kazekage." Hirena said quietly. A hand touched Hirena's shoulder, she looked up and saw kankuro grinning down at her.

"Is everything ok here?" Kankuro asked,Hirena nodded." Then let's go." He turned walked away,Hirena looked at the Leaf Genin sadly beforewaving goodbye and following.

"Something is up with her." Sauske said. Naruto nodded,agreeing with his friend.

"What were you doing?" Kankuro asked Hirena."Gaara'll be mad if he finds out."

Hirena stopped."You won't tell him will you? I don't want him to be mad at me!"

"Again." Kankuro laughed but stopped when he saw Hirena's face. "Sorry."

"Forget it." Hirena said sadly. It was the same thing every time. Every time she tried to better herself for Gaara,there was Kankuro bringing her down. Sometimes she hated him,but then she remembered they were the only family she had.

When they came through the door of the small house they were staying at, Kiki was sitting in the middle of the floor staring at the wall.

"Kiki,what are you doing?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm matching my animals to my calls." Kiki murmured,not moving her eyes.

"You had to ask." Hirena said before laying on the floor next to Kiki. Hirena soon become bored and she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight shone through the window right into Hirena's eyes. She looked around...again there was nobody there. They had all left her behind...again. Everyone was always leaving her behind. Hirena changed and left.

She made it to the Forest of Death. All the other Chunin hopefuls were there. She was the last one...as usual.

"I want you all to sign this release form. Some of you will not make it out alive." Anko said. Hirena felt goosebumps. She was probably going to be one of those people. Though she could probably latch onto another team... "You and your team will trade in your release forms for a heaven or earth scroll. The object of this test is to collect the opposite scroll so you have a pair of heaven and earth scrolls. You must then make it to the center tower. You will have three days to complete this test."

Three days?...Hirena thought.

"Please come get a form, fill it out and trade it in." As the Genin started to move Anko spoke again. "Your team will recieve a number, report to that gate."

Hirena moved away and got a form, she filled it out and gave it to the Chunin, they gave her an earth scroll and the number five.

Five must be my lucky number...She thought. Hirena learned Gaara had the number six and Kiki had the number four. Hirena was lucky as she stepped up to the gate. It was almost time to go in. She looked at the darkness behind the fence. She would spend _three _days in this place.

Then the gates opened. Unlike her comrades, Hirena walked in slowly. She gaped at the tall trees, then something unknown made a noise. Hirena looked back at the gate, but it was already closed. She whimpered then realized her hesitation had caused her to lose track of Gaara and Kiki. Kiki usually moved slow so this was bad. _Very_ bad.

Hirena didn't run...she continued slowly. She walked for fifteen more minutes when something _hissed_ at her. She stiffened and looked sideways. It was the hugest snake she had _ever_ seen. She stayed still like Kiki had told her to, but it still came closer. Hirena couldn't believe how stupid she had been...Kiki didn't know anything about how snakes behaved, only how they looked. Snakes could see you even if you didn't move, they could smell you, and this one could certainly swallow Hirena.

Hirena jumped onto a limb. She jumped faster to get away from the monster snake. Another twenty minutes and all was fine.

If you consider scared out of your mind, no chance of getting an earth scroll, no sign of human lifebut plenty of murderous animals fine.

Then Hirena saw it, a _gigantic_ millipede, longer than any river she had ever seen. It was crawling around a huge tree. It clicked...something and reared at her.

Hirena screamed a shrill note and fell from the limb. She ran blindly into the forest the way she was headed. She heard people talking so she stopped and peered around a tree. It was a clearing, but no one was there. Hirena started to panic. No one...but I heard them!...Hirena thought.

She continued to run straight through the clearing. Her breathing was heavy...her mind foggy.

Hirena saw a person. Just standing there. So...she poked them.poke! - They turned around and looked at the little girl, dressed all in black with a sand headband poking out from underneath all her hair.

"What do you want, little girly?" The guy asked. Hirena suddenly became mad. Her eyes flashed.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes." It couldn't hurt to tell this little smart mouth brat, right?

"What scroll do you have?" Hirena smiled nicely, even though she was getting out a kunai at that exact moment.

"Earth, now excuse me." The guy went to leave but Hirena's kunai stopped him.

"No. Excuse me. Now give me the scroll." Hirena said sharply, pointing the kunai at him. He pulled the scroll out, then everything happened quickly. He knocked her kunai away, pulling out one of his own and holding it against her throat.

"Give me an excuse not to kill you right now." He snarled and Hirena gulped.

"I'm sorry. Ok...I'm plain stupid, but don't kill me." Hirena begged.

"You shouldn't be allowed to be stupid anymore." The guy pressed the blade against Hirena's skin a little harder. Hirena felt something disgusting warm slide down her neck.

Dun, Dun, Dun. Would I kill Hirena off? Would I? Would I? Find out.

Hirena: Would you really kill me off?

Me: Do you feel lucky? Well, do ya punk?

Hirena: No. Not really. Maybe Gaara-kun-?

Me: In your dreams.

Hirena: You're no fun.

Me: You're not real.

Hirena: That was kinda harsh.

Sorry XD had a moment there.


End file.
